Black color materials used in an electrophotographic toner and in an ink for inkjet printing include carbon black, aniline black, black iron oxide, black titanium oxide and the like. Carbon black is an organic pigment having high color density (coloring per unit weight), high blackness degree and high light fastness. In efforts to increase pigment loading, toners containing a black pigment often exhibit lower charging with high dielectric loss, both of which reduce transfer efficiency and degrade image quality. Black pigments are conductive and can form conductive pathways through a toner particle. Therefore, there remains a need to reduce the dielectric loss, and thus, improve charging to enable lower cost hyperpigmented toner.